1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information communication apparatus, an information communication method and a program storage medium configured to make an electronic file releasable to the public on a network channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are information communication apparatuses configured to be connectable to a network channel such as a wireless LAN and enabled to disclose an electronic file such as an image or document on a network channel to share the file with other external devices. Such an information communication apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-202012. The information communication apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-202012 can change whether or not to disclose an electronic file to the public on a network channel.
In recent years, a function of accessing a network channel is even added to image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras and external storage apparatuses such as hard disk drives, flash memory cards, and these devices are enabled to function as information communication apparatuses.